Recently, robots that have been used for industry are developed for housework to be used for common houses. The field of the housework robots is increasing.
The representative example of the housework robots is a cleaning robot. The cleaning robot that is a moving robot used for housework travels by itself in a uniform region and suctions dust or foreign substances in the vicinity to clean the corresponding region.
The moving robot travels in the uniform region to suction the dust and foreign substances. A chargeable battery is provided so that the moving robot can freely move and can move by itself using the operating power source of the battery. A plurality of sensors for avoiding an obstacle during traveling are provided so that the moving robot can travel while avoiding the obstacle.
The moving robot cannot sense the position thereof in accordance with image data obtained by photographing a bottom surface when the moving robot moves in a place where the bottom surface is not even as illustrated in FIG. 1A and when the moving robot is caught by the obstacle to be lifted by uniform height as illustrated in FIG. 1B. At this time, since noise is included in or a distorted signal is input to the image data on the bottom surface as illustrated in FIG. 1C, when the bottom surface is not even, it is not possible to sense the position of the moving robot in accordance with the image data.
Recently, robots are used for an entire industry and are developed for the housework so that the robots can be used for the common houses. Robots that can perform the housework as well as the industrial robots are developed to be used. The field of the housework robots is increasing.
The moving robot that photographs the bottom surface to determine the position thereof must radiate light onto the bottom surface. The image of the photographed bottom surface may not be uniform in accordance with the material or characteristics of the bottom surface. In addition, since the state of the photographed image is not uniform in accordance with the state of the bottom surface or weather, it is difficult to sense the photographed image so that the correctness of calculating the position of the moving robot using the image is low.